Mother Aoshi
by pinoykengumi7
Summary: What on earth compelled a duck to follow the stoic okashira around? And somehow it led to certain incidents...


Feel free to review – flames and constructive criticism allowed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Nor 'The Ugly Duckling'. I only own Gaa Gaa-chan!

Note: 'Gaa gaa' is the noise that ducks make in Japan. Not saying that ducks actually make different noises over in Japan, just that the Japanese uh… interpret the noises differently than the English do.

-

**Mother Aoshi**

By, **pinoykengumi7**

Misao stared. That was _not _her Aoshi-sama in the garden with a bright yellow duckling waddling after him, was it? She roughly rubbed her eyes again. _I must be asleep._ Blinking, she took another glance out the window. Her Aoshi-sama –as she liked to call him- was still there, and so was that… that _eye-catching _ball of waddling _fluff._

She hastily raced down the stairs, nearly crashing into Okina at the base.

"Good morning, my pretty Misao. I was wondering if you would take me to town. I hear Sae hired another waitress for the Shirobeko. Maybe she's pretty… but if she's not, we could always stop at the teahouse inste—"

Thwack!

Thwack!

Ah, the effect that her kunai had on that perverted old man was heavenly. He was pinned up on the wall by two kunai on each of his sleeves. She was almost tempted to put a sign on him that read 'rubbish', like she had when she last visited Kaoru, though 'lecher' would be a better choice. Deciding against it, thinking more about her current 'mission', she gave him a sweet smile, and then sped off into kitchen to find Okon, her long braid swishing wildly behind her back.

"Wait Misao-chan! You can't leave me here…"

But his pleas for help never reached anyone, let alone 'Misao-chan'.

Misao screeched to a stop when she spotted Okon with a bowl of hot steaming rice in one hand and ramen and tempura in the other. Shiro, Kuro and Okon just stared at her questioningly.

"Um. Have any of you seen Aoshi-sama?"

"I think _Mother Aoshi _is outside," Kuro offered as politely as he could, earning the three of them suspicious looks. It didn't help that Okon was trying her best to muffle a laugh with the Aoiya's working kimono. As well as she could with her hands full anyway.

Gingerly, Misao stepped out onto the dewy grass, ignoring the odd look Omaso gave her when she returned from waiting on tables. Following Aoshi's ki, she made her way to the stoic man.

He was sitting on the bench adjacent the fountain, his legs spread apart and his head bowed facing the ground - long, ebon bangs shading his eyes.

_Funny, it isn't usual for Aoshi-sama to sit in such a position._ She followed his gaze, to see what he was eyeing, but not before lingering on certain parts of him, causing her to blush profusely. That was, until she saw the offending, bright duckling at _her _Aoshi-sama's feet.

"Say, Aoshi-sama." The words came out cynically. "I've been meaning to ask you, what's this?" She gestured to the duckling, who in turn made it's own little duck noises.

Aoshi Shinomori tilted his head in acknowledgement to her question, but it was still some time before he answered. "As you can see Misao, it is a duckling."

"I know that! But what is it doing here?" Misao closed her eyes out of exasperation, and then opened them again, one eye after the other… only to see Aoshi's lips twitching ever so slightly.

_Hold on. Did Aoshi-sama do that on purpose? Oh. My. Goodness. He tried to crack a joke! _She could feel herself swaying dangerously to one side as the though came over her. _Oh Kami-sama. I'm going to faint here and make a big fool of myself. It feels so hot but somewhat cold now…_

"…and the nuisance won't stop following me around." Aoshi looked up. "Misao?"

Misao could vaguely hear her name being called but she could feel her knees about to give way. She was slipping… slipping… slipping into a pair of strong arms. She felt a cold hand on her forehead, then Aoshi's deep voice.

"Misao, you have a fever." Aoshi lifted her up into his arms and hurried towards the main house, ignoring the pointed looks the Aoiya customers were giving him. Well, a 6 foot 2 inch man carrying a small woman like this was quite unusual. And, -Aoshi craned his head to see behind him-. And a duckling following after them just about topped off the picture He sighed inaudibly. Why him? Why did he have to be there when the duckling hatched?

-

"…And the ugly duckling became a beautiful swan." Aoshi stared at Misao. All ducklings should go to hell was the only thought running through his mind. However, he made an effort to reply civilly.

"Your father used to tell me that story." Misao nodded. According to Jiya, her late father had _liked_ fairytales.

"_This_ ugly duckling, however," Aoshi jutted his chin towards the noisy bird, "is a nuisance."

Misao ignored his statement, but not before envisioning the former okashira as a mother. Stifling a chuckle that threatened to make it's way up; she turned to a more serious topic. "Aoshi-sama, was my father a good storyteller?"

The said man took a deep breath, and then exhaled. Misao didn't ask many questions about her parents anymore, but when she did, Aoshi felt uncomfortable. He didn't really know how to answer them. So he answered in the best way he knew how – bluntly.

"He was good. We all enjoyed his stories, even if some of them were farfetched."

"My favourite is the Ugly Duckling." Misao sighed. "Because in the end he became beautiful." She attempted to sit up, but was gently pushed back down onto the futon by Aoshi.

"You are still sick."

"How long have I been sick for?"

"One day."

"And you have taken care of me all this time?"

"Aa."

"Well then, when I wake up, I hope to see you next to me."

"Aa." He put another damp towel on her forehead and then returned to his lotus position and continued his muse. Was there a certain reason why she liked the story of the Ugly Duckling so much? Was it that she saw herself akin to the duckling? It was true that Misao didn't have quite the developed _equipment_ as Okon or Omasu, or the grace of the Lady Doctor, Megumi, or even the maternal instincts of Battousai's woman.

He looked at Misao fondly, pointedly ignoring the loud 'gaa gaas' heard in the background. At the ripe age of 20, she had been receiving a number of suitors. He could see why, also explaining why he had to _chase _them away. Though his do-not-even-try-oh-pitiful-ones glare seemed to work most of the time. Her long bangs spread across her forehead, but he brushed them back.

She _did _have patience though. In one sense at least. She had waited for him, for four whole years, ever since he came back from his mad and harried frenzy for power. And even before that, he knew that she had harboured feelings more than a sibling love or friendship. Yes, indeed she was patient.

He stared at the duckling, which was _still_ following him around. Goodness, what on earth had possessed him to just _be _there when the duckling had hatched? And where was the mother of the duckling anyway? His mind drifted back to dinner a few nights ago. Oh. Yes, that's where it was. The other eggs had probably been eaten off by some weasel, no pun intended. Maybe he'd spend a bit more time meditating, but not before he'd had some tea.

-

Misao lay back, watching the 30-year-old man's head droop ever so slightly. It seemed he had fallen asleep during his meditation session. She bit back a laugh. That wasn't like her Aoshi-sama. She timidly lifted a hand to his head, drawing his silky hair back, briefly pondering on how he would look like if he still had long hair, like back his Bakufu days. She didn't notice she was getting closer to him all the time she was admiring him.

"Gaa gaa!"

Aoshi cracked one eye open, looking for that annoying bird — and saw Misao in front of him with her eyes closed, mouth so close to him that he could feel her breath on his face. Instinctively he leant forward just that little bit, so their lips were touching.

"Uwah! Aoshi-sama?" Misao drew back quickly, eyes widening slightly.

The duckling promptly waddled into Aoshi's lap, and nestled itself there.

"Eh… it really seems to have taken a liking to you, Aoshi-sama." Misao felt her cheeks heat up. How could one say something so obvious _and _stupid? Kami-sama must have missed out on giving her a brain.

"Mm. You think?" Aoshi's eyes were fully open now, and concentrated on her lips. Her lips that he had just kissed.

"Yes. It's like you're a mother!" Her speech was hurried, and she was sure her face was as red as a beet. His eyes had a faraway look, and it seemed he had not paid much attention to what she was saying. "Aoshi-sama?"

"I don't think this duckling is such a nuisance anymore." He smirked, watching Misao's face grow even redder. Regaining his composure, he spoke again. "Misao. I don't think you are at all like the Ugly Duckling." Misao bit on her bottom lip nervously. "In fact, I think you are far from it. You have patience, beauty, strength, both physical and inner, and," he accentuated each with a kiss to her nose. "And you are mine." He gracefully bent his head to kiss her, the latter responding by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mother Aoshi. It doesn't sound as bad as it did before." Misao whispered against his lips as 'Gaa Gaa-chan' (yes, the duckling had now been named 'Gaa Gaa-chan due to its unbearable, yet heavenly noise) 'gaa-ed' again.

She felt herself relax as Aoshi moved his head to nibble at her ear. Maybe one day she could convince him that 'Husband Aoshi' coming from her wouldn't be so bad either.

- Owari -

Author's Notes

If there are any questions or comments, feel free to review. Heh hehehe... and if you haven't noticed before, I like ducks!

-Duckii Mustang-


End file.
